scout_prestigefandomcom-20200214-history
Goo
Goo is a fighter in Scout Prestige, in the Vauge class. She is a bouncy and energetic goo creature who is weaker than typical fighters, but is faster and can easily dodge attacks. Her signature ability is to turn into a "ball" and roll around, evading attacks more often but is unable to attack. She lives in the Sewers. Story Goo was a toxic "vomit" from by an undocumented creature that mutated into the first being it saw, which was a female woman. She barely knew how to speak, and was always upbeat and happy. All she would do was giggle and laugh. She marked her home to the sewers, since she didn't have money to buy a house, and built one down there instead. Goo then realized that if she was gonna survive in this world, she needed to learn self defense. However, due to her awkwardness, no one would help her. Eventually, another gooey creature similar to her kind took her in, and taught her to fight. One day, her mentor was taken by an evil demon. Goo, for once, felt sadness, and wanted to take back her mentor. She fought her way to the Underworld, where she found and defeated the demon, saving her mentor. She then decided that she was ready to live on her own, but not without giving her mentor a piece of her to remember. After Goo left, she decided to join Scout Prestige, and still fights there to this day. Personality Goo is always positive and could find the happiness in everything. She doesn't know how to speak, and only giggles and laughs instead, leading to a lot of awkward moments. She loves cheering people up. The one thing she hates is people invading her home and tugging on her green hair. Abilities Ability 1: Goo Ball Goo turns into a "ball" and rolls around freely, shrinking her hit box and becomes faster. This is good for escaping a sticky situatio. However, she cannot attack, so only use it for that purpose. Ability 2: Splatter Goo throws a piece of herself at the target, slowing them down. They attack slower and move slower in general, allowing you to either escape or freely attack. The effect stops after 8 seconds. Ability 3: Laughing Matter Goo laughs, increasing her self esteem for a bit and increases her strength by 20%. This effect stop when she takes damage. Ultimate Ability: Explosion Goo will explode, shooting all over the place, having the same effect has Splatter to enemies, while doing high amounts of damage to everything around her. This is great if you're surrounded. It takes 5 seconds to reform. Perk Ability: Regeneration Goo will recover health very slowly if she doesn't take damage after 35 seconds. Gallery Goo.png|Goo in her normal form Goo Ball-0.png|Goo in her "ball" form GooKetchup.png|Goo Costume 1: Ketchup GooBallKetchup.png|Ketchup Goo in "ball" form GooSuu.png|Goo Costume 2: Suu GooBallSuu.png|Suu Goo in "ball" form GooVomit.png|Goo Costume 3: Vomit GooBallVomit.png|Vomit Goo in "ball" form Trivia * She is based off Suu from the anime Monster Musume. * She is Pinacoin's first fighter. Category:Characters Category:Created By Pinacoin Category:Scout Prestige